


Name Day Gift

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday Sex, Frottage, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin has been trying to get to know Sabé better. What better time than for Padmé's Name Day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Day Gift

Anakin looked up, expecting to see his wife but it was Sabé instead. That left him a shade uneasy; he did like her, respected her, but he hadn't yet figured out how to interact with her.

This was not made any easier by knowing Sabé had been Padmé's lover for years, and the people of Naboo thought of the two women as an undeclared couple. With Anakin's marriage to the Senator a closely guarded secret, this perception left him feeling off-balance.

Padmé had specifically made it clear that she was not willing to give up one love to have another, though, and Anakin had tried, while he recuperated from his injuries, to get to know Sabé better. However, there was a war on, and he'd been rushed through his Knighting and been handed a troupe of clone-veterans from Geonosis, along with a complement of shinies to fill out their numbers from the losses on that world.

"Anakin," she said in her serious tone. It was the only tone he'd heard her use for him, despite having caught whispers of giggles and warmth and other emotions when he heard her talk to Padmé. "You do realize her name day is tomorrow?"

"It's why I managed to get myself to Coruscant for a few days. I don't actually want to teach that class," he answered her. She nodded, and turned to go back to whatever she did in the apartment when she was not at Padmé's side, but Anakin cleared his throat, stopping her retreat. "I … I'm a Jedi. I don't actually have access to much, in order to make a gift for her," he admitted. "But I can think of one thing that I think would make her very happy, and maybe help us both learn how to better be the friends she wants us to be?"

"Oh?" Sabé faced him directly, her cool eyes resting on his features with more dispassion than Yoda could muster.

Anakin almost backed down, almost let it go, but he wanted to do this, and he thought it might just work, if they could both see each other with Padmé as their focus. "Tonight, we both share her room. Her bed. We both make her the center of the galaxy for the whole night, and see how perfectly blissed we can make her."

Surprisingly, there was a warmth that came into Sabé's eyes at that idea, and she slowly nodded. "I'll prepare dinner for three then, Anakin."

+++++

Dinner had been a small affair, with Anakin drawing out tidbits about Padmé from Sabé, much as he had managed to do with her family during their time on Naboo. Bit by bit, talking about the woman they both loved, Sabé relaxed her poise enough to give Anakin teasing little hints and tips for the care and feeding of a wild Naboo Senator… to Padmé's utter amusement.

As Anakin cleaned up from their meal, the two women shared a drink of wine and continued the quiet talk of remember-whens. Anakin kept listening, learning more about his Angel, and about his beloved's lover. They both did truly want Padmé's happiness, and that reassured him. After all, he was on the front lines, and she needed support.

"Padmé, I think you should go to bed now; Anakin is nearly finished in the kitchen," Sabé suggested, putting enough slide in the words to make the other woman gasp in mock protest.

"Sabé, you wouldn't be suggesting that I should take my husband to bed immediately after dinner, would you?" she asked, before giggling, joined by Sabé's warm laughter.

"He's the one that has to be at the Temple too early for your name day," the former handmaiden pointed out. Anakin smiled at Sabé's coy skill, especially when he heard Padmé agree and go to the bedroom.

He came back to the table, offering Sabé a hand up from where she had finished her wine. She gave him an honest smile, then appraised him shrewdly.

"You're certain?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"She loves you, you love her, I love her, she loves me." Anakin shrugged. "We're both here for her."

"Alright." Sabé loosened her dress's fasteners, and Anakin thought that was a good idea, dealing with all but his leggings while she disrobed down to her small clothes. She raised an eyebrow at the leggings, and he grinned a little before shucking them off to be in just his own small clothes. Together then, they went to the bedroom.

+++++

Padmé looked up, already bare all over, the covers turned back to the foot of the bed, to see not just her husband but her lover entering the room. With them both nearly nude, it was obvious what their intentions had to be, and her heart sang that they had conspired to do this. Then, in total accord, they dropped even those modesty protectors and joined her on the bed.

Mere minutes later, and she couldn't truly even think. Anakin was behind her, having coaxed her to her side, and Sabé was in front of her. The lips of her husband were hungrily chasing the skin of her neck and shoulders, one hand cupping the breast that Sabé was greedily licking and sucking at while the handmaiden's fingers teased along her labia. Padmé felt safe, loved, and extremely aroused as her wrists rested in Anakin's other hand above their heads.

"This is all about you," Sabé had warned her, refusing to let Padmé touch, and that had led to the capture of her wrists.

The solid wall of Anakin's body was an anchor in reality as well as the invitation to truly let go of any inhibitions. She writhed at every lick and bite her two beloveds gave her, aware of the press of her husband's groin into the curve of her backside. When Sabé slid down the bed, and Anakin's hand drew her leg back, twisting enough to make it clear Padmé was to open her thighs fully, she shuddered and moaned hungrily.

With Sabé's mouth descending eagerly with that invitation, Padmé twisted a bit more, so she could be kissed. Anakin cooperated, though the kiss grew more aggressive than usual, following through with keeping control completely away from her. She whimpered as Sabé's tongue flicked hard on her clit, trying to grind closer to the merciless treatment and yet not lose Anakin's ravishing kiss.

Padmé found herself flying through a small release in only minutes, and Sabé cat-crawled up to claim a kiss as soon as she could breathe again. This time it was Anakin who moaned with almost painful arousal, at the sight of Padmé's tongue and teeth involved in that kiss, taking in her own taste off her lover's mouth.

"Anakin, flat. Padmé, love, your husband is more than ready for you," Sabé purred.

"Face her, though, Angel," Anakin added to that. "Let her keep touching and kissing your breasts and mouth this time."

Padmé shuddered all over again just at the words, and then at the feeling of taking Anakin deep inside of herself. Sabé straddled Anakin's thighs, using her mouth just as Anakin had suggested, guiding Padmé to rock herself on the hard shaft within. 

Intent on stretching this out, Anakin let her make all the motion, his hands settling on her hips. Sabé placed her own hands over his, not shrinking back from the metal of his prosthetic. Anakin could just see the dip and bow of Sabé's head from time to time, as they continue to make it all for his Angel. 

When the pressure was too much to bear, he flexed his flesh hand on one hip in warning. Sabé took that warning and guided her thumb to Padmé's clit, stroking small circles that had her beloved crying out even as Anakin lost his control completely and gave in.

Lazily, and knowing how it drove Padmé crazy, Sabé started stroking her own folds while Anakin was resting, their bodies slowly losing their union. Padmé reached… and Anakin's hands caught hers again, holding them still.

"Ani," she pleaded.

"Come lie back on my shoulder, Angel," he purred instead, feeling the brush of Sabé's hand. Padmé obeyed, reluctantly, until Sabé moved too, pinning her with their thighs interlocked. Anakin shifted to give the other woman room enough, and then watched avidly as she began rocking. Her thigh and hip kept stroking Padmé intimately, bearing down enough to give herself pleasure. He was fascinated as they built toward a new peak together, half-hard again by the time the two ladies crashed into release together.

Sabé laid over Padmé, turning her face to see Anakin's, and they both smiled.

Spoiling Padmé was certainly something they could both get used to.


End file.
